ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Zamu (second)
- 2= }} The second is a revenge-driven alien who inherited the leadership of her race from the former leader. Despite the former's death by his own volition, she refused to believe this and believed that resistance against the Dark Matter as a futile attempt, wanting to spend her final hours satisfying her own vengeance. When doing so, she took the human guise of doctor . Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 153 kg *Origin: Planet Zamu, the 9th Planet of YY System History Ultraman Neos After their defeat the second in command of the Zamu species was obsessed with vengeance and tried to destroy the Earth by of infiltrating HEART and destroying them. While HEART was escorting an important scientist on Dark Matter, when a mysterious saucer followed them and began to attack. However, the two HEART Winners showed up just in time and chased the saucer away. After the scientist turned out to be Alien Zamu in disguise and took the Estreiler to prevent Genki from turning into Ultraman Neos, it summoned their weapon Zamu Revenger, the saucer spotted earlier. It revealed itself and turned into it's true form, a giant robot. Ultraseven 21 came to the scene, scolding the Zamu and explaining that Neos only followed the direction of their Leader, but the Zamu native was to obsessed with revenge to listen to reason. Seven 21 fought Zamu as the Estreilar flew from her possession to be used once again by Genki. Seven 21 managed to restrain Zamu only for her to break free and reveal that a command bracelet given to a the scientist's friend, the UN liaison to HEART, was the only way to stop Zamu Revenger. With that she killed her self via self vaporization. Neos worked to slow down the Zamu machine, but was getting trounced, and saved only when Seven 21 destroyed the control bracelet allowing him to destroy the machine. Powers and Weapons *Pincer Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincher claws on both arms, capable for close combats. **Super Strength: Alien Zamu possessed super strength which able to break free from Ultraseven 21's Stop Beam. **Lightning Bolts: Alien Zamu II can fire green lightning bolts from it's palm even in human disguise. *Human Disguise: Alien Zamu II can disguise itself as a human. *Memory Reading: Alien Zamu II can read human memories and used it for undercover purposes. *Electrifying Briefcase: Alien Zamu II possessed a briefcase that will electrify the target if it moved. *Controller Bracelet: Alien Zamu II possessed a bracelet that used to activate Zamu Revenger. This object can even hack the security systems to a permanent lock. *Self-Evaporation Suicide: Alien Zamu II can perform a suicide by evaporating herself. Weaknesses While not physically, the death of the Zamu leader seems to have a psychological breakdown to her mentality, as she willingly gives in to despair and pessimism. Zamu 2 Lightning Bolts.gif|Lightning Bolts Zamu 2 disguise.JPG|Human Disguise Zamu 2 Electrifying Briefcase.gif|Electrifying Briefcase Zamu 2 Controller Bracelet.jpg|Controller Bracelet Zamu 2 Self-Evaporation Suicide.gif|Self-Evaporation Suicide Trivia *Her masquerade as Natsumi Ootomo is a reference to the Alien Pedan with their disguise as Dorothy Anderson. *Standing out from her race, this Zamu's skin color is red and possess a small green singular optic. *In Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS, she has her specific attack card, which read as . Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Neos Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Female Kaiju Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists